Chaos in Hogwart
by Loner Kid
Summary: A weird portal led the Akatsuki, except Pein and Konan, to a school that teaches MAGIC! However, they didn't know that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had also been invited! Beware Hogwart! A group worse than the Marauders had came to visit! Took place in Harry's 7th year, no Horcruxes hunting, war is still going on, non death eater Draco. Tobi is Madara. Rated T for Hidan's language


**Chaos in Hogwart**

**BY: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **A weird portal led the Akatsuki, except Pein and Konan, to a school that teaches MAGIC! However, they didn't know that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had also been invited! Beware Hogwart! A group worse than the Marauders had came to visit! Took place in Harry's 7th year, no Horcruxes hunting, war is still going on, non death eater Draco. Tobi is Madara.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Back to school again?**

**Updated: Jan 13, 2013. 5:41 AM**

Akatsuki had been peaceful, for the war was over, and the enemies had long since given up on hunting them. Sasori and Deidara are still alive; it seems that they had been faking their death the entire time, which earned them a five hours scolding from the leader. Hidan is still continuing his ritual, but no longer in the presence of others. Madara, after his plan failed, went back to being Tobi again, in which only Pein and Zetsu knows his identity. Kisame is getting bluer than the characters in Avatar. Sasuke stopped himself from killing Itachi on the last second, and so Itachi is alive and well, but is still an obnoxious jerk. Kakuzu started a sushi company and earned Akatsuki tons of money, but not after getting nearly killed by Kisame. Zetsu is...well..Zetsu.

Everything is perfectly, absolutely, peaceful. Nothing can go wrong, or so they thought.

It was a peaceful day for the Akatsuki.

Pein was in his bedroom doing who-knows-what with Konan.

Tobi was feeding Deidara's hand ice-cream, while Deidara was trying to concentrate on a History of Sculpture on TV and enjoy the sweet ice-cream at the same time.

Kisame was morning _loudly_ over the loss of his Goldfish, which earned him a glare from Itachi with his Sharingan activated. Too bad Kisame had his eyes closed and was too busy praying at God to notice.

Hidan, seeing Kisame had finally taken an interest in religion, started convincing him to believe in Jashinism, which annoys the hell out of Kazuku who was counting money. After his fiftieth time of counting, he finally gave up and sliced Hidan's head off, which, unfortunately, turned Hidan's attention to him and started pestering him to sew his head back on.

Zetsu was having a fight with his other self.

Sasori was oiling his puppet while also focusing on the Sculpture History on TV.

It was then a white portal opened a six letters flew out. Those letters flew to their rightful owners, and stopped moving. The portal closed.

Tobi ripped open his letter eagerly and read the letter out loud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Tobi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_This year, we wanted to experience what it's like to have foreign students from other universe in our school. So we invited a total of nine people to enjoy a year at our magical school. The school is for students from the age of 11 to 17. If you are above that age, touch this seal (a seal marked) and it will automatically turn your body to the body of a seventeen years old. If you are below, then touch this seal and it will turn your body to the body of a eleven years old._

_In the envelope is a portkey that will activated after thirty minutes and can take you to our school. You must TOUCH the portkey in order to be transported._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What..the hell...was that un!?" Deidara sluttered. Magic? Witchcraft? _School_? Is he hearing correctly? They expected him, a S-ranked criminal, a member of the Akatsuki, a traitor of his own village who had killed thousands of people, to go to a _school _playing _magic _with a bunch of _kids_!? They should be glad that he doesn't suddenly starts killing all the kids!

"Hn." Itachi shrugged, and went back to his room. A minute later, there was sound of packing and shuffling clothes.

"NO WAY! You are actually going un!?" Deidara screamed. Had this world gone crazy? Or had he woken up in an upside-down world!?

"Yes." Itachi came out with a small luggage and with the letter grasp in his hands. "I think it's time we all take a break. Also, we might learn a few useful tricks from this _magical _school."

"Oh YEAH! There might be people who believes in Jashinism!" Hidan exclaimed excitedly. "I can also get more sacrifices!"

"Fine with me. As long as I can learn a spell to turn lead into gold." Kakuzu said absentmindedly. "Magic can do this right? Magic can do anything..."

"Okay I'm going! Being here reminds me of my poor Goldfish. Wahhh!" Kisame started wailing again.

"..." Zetsu was silent, but he was looking at the paper with interest.

"I'm going." Sasori took out the portkey, it was a scrap of paper with 'portkey' written on it. "I need some new ideas for my Art anyway."

"YEAH! SO WE'RE GOING!" Tobi cheered as he kissed the letter.

"Wait-wait-a-second!" Deidara, finally realizing he was left alone, panicked. "Why are you all going!? Have you gone mad!? Remember! We ARE S-ranked criminals! The Akatsuki! We're not going to some _magical _school to play _magic _with wanna-be wizards!"

"And that's exactly the reason why we need a break." Itachi cut in. "We have been killing for our entire life. We deserves a vacation."

"But-!"

"Twenty minutes left. Everyone pack your stuff and we'll meet here, so we can leave together."

"But-!"

"Ten minutes left. Tobi, too much candy. Bring more weapons."

"But we are going to a _school_!"

"Dangers are everywhere. A shinobi should always be alert."

"Fine..."

"But-!"

"Ten more minutes."

_Shuffle...shuffle..._

"But-!"

"Five more minutes." Itachi looked at Deidara amusingly. "Aren't you going to pack? It's almost time."

Deidara looked around him, and saw everyone was done packing. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Fine fine! I get it un! I'll go! Jeez..old people these days..."

Before Itachi could punch him, Deidara quickly ran to his room and packed all his clay, and a sketch pad for sketching down new ideas. He knew Sasori has one of these too.

After five minutes, there was a flash of light, and six criminals disappeared from this world. But something was wrong. Something in the back of their head were telling them they forgot about something.

_Oh shit. Forgot to tell Leader-sama. Oh well, we'll bring him a souvenir. Wait. Did the letter say 9 people? Who are the other three?_

* * *

-Konoha-

"Naruto...are you sure we're going to do this?" Sakura groaned, sitting next to her over-sized luggage. Sasuke stood next to her with the usual smirk on his face, but it looked less insulting in some way. Naruto was standing next to him, re-reading the letter.

"Of course! Tsunade baa-chan agreed too. She said we needed a break." Naruto suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a certain spot on the letter. "Hey look! It also says we are going with six other people! I wonder who they are..."

"I don't care who they are as long as they aren't a burden." Sasuke said bluntly.

"No one asked your opinion teme!"

"I was just talking to myself."

"What did you say-"

Naruto was cut off of his shout when Sakura stood between them, hands placed on both of their mouth.

"There are five minutes left. Grab onto your portkey if you wanted to go that badly!"

"Fine..Sakura-chan." Naruto took out his scrap of paper. After five minutes, and a flash of light after, they are erased from this world.

* * *

"Ouch! Who's stepping on my foot!"

"Damn...teme..your butt is in my face. Oh wait, that's your hair..."

"Dammit! What's that poking in my side!"

"Hey! What are doing with my sword!"

"Lollipop!"

"Damn your lollipop! Just freaking get out of this bundle first! Un!"

"Why did the voice sound so familiar..?"

"Who fucking stepped on my clay!? Un!"

"Shut the fucking hell up! And fucking move your plant away Zetsu! It's fucking poking my ass!"

"ZETSU!?"

Hearing the familiar name, Sakura quickly punched everyone that is in her way and made her way out of the mess. She took a few moment to adjust to her surroundings, before...

"AHHH! AKATSUKI!"

"THE KYUUBI BRAT!"

"ITACHI...!"

"SOMEONE FUCKING STEPPED ON MY CLAY!"

"NOOO! TOBI'S LOLLIPOP!"

"Shut the fuck up..."

"Brother."

"THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL GAARA!"

"...I forgot to water my plants...**It's okay, just buy some new ones. **But this one is beautiful! **Then go buy a prettier one!**"

"Um..."

Everyone looked up at the smiling face of an old man.

"I think we need to have a nice chat."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if there are some OOC. I'm only on eps 130 for Naruto, but. I DO know the entire plot. So I'll try my best to get their personality right. =w=**


End file.
